Thisspiasian
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Species The Thisspiasians are a warrior culture ruled by both a democratic house and a blood monarch. The Thisspiasians have a proud history of military service dating back to the early days of The Old Republic. During the Clone Wars, Jedi Council member Oppo Rancisis was able to persuade his homeworld to side with the Republic, lending their warriors and cunning strategy to the fight against the Confederacy. Their loyalty to the Republic was rewarded by the Empire with orbital bombardments and slavery after the Clone Wars ended. Thisspiasian Characteristics Personality: Thisspiasians are known for being calm and patient, though this is a result of thousands of years of meditative practice as a Species to control their raging emotions. Those that don’t find a few hours daily to meditate will be extremely moody and often violent. Physical Description: Thisspiasians are reptilian humanoids with two pairs of arms and long hair coming from both the top of their head and beards. Their skin is scaled, and lower pair of arms is typically hidden inside of clothing Average Height/Weight: 'A typical Thisspiasian stands at 1.5 meters tall and weighs about 70 kilograms. 'Age Groups: Thisspiasians age at the following stages: Homeworld: '''The Expansion Region world of Thisspias. '''Languages: Thisspiasians speak a native language of the same name consisting largely of hissing and chaining entire phrases into a single word. Example Names: Dal Jassano, Oppo Rancisis, Kenko Sarapas, Tersis Shanhadi. Adventurers: '''Thisspiasians can belong to any Heroic Class, though Soldiers are most common, followed by Scouts and Nobles. Thisspiasian Force-users occur in relatively normal percentages, and are taken in by The Jedi Order as they occur. Thisspiasian Species Traits Thisspiasians share the following Species Traits: * '''Ability Modifiers: '''All Thisspiasians receive a +2 bonus to their Strength, but suffer -2 penalties to their Dexterity and Charisma. Fragile of body, Thisspiasian must use their deceptive agility and equally agile minds to persevere. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Thisspiasian have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Thisspiasian have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Extra Limbs: Thisspiasians possess an extra pair of limbs, though culturally, it is considered rude to have them in the open, and they are typically bound or otherwise hidden beneath baggy clothing. However, should the Thisspiasian have them exposed and in use, they gain a +2 circumstance bonus to all Grab and Grapple checks. * Constrict: On a successful Grapple attack, Thisspiasians can attempt to constrict their target with their tail as though they had the Crush and Pin Feats. This attack deals 1d6 damage plus one-half their Heroic Level, plus their Strength modifier. The damage increases to 2d6 if the Thisspiasian possesses the Crush Feat. * Prehensile Tail: The Thisspiasian tail can be used to carry additional weight. While the Thisspiasian can still carry their normal Heavy Load with their arms, they can additionally carry half of that with their tail. Also, Thisspiasians can dangle from their tail if firmly anchored to a solid object, and support themselves, as well as their max Carrying Capacity. * Tail Whip: Thisspiasians can make a Trip attack against any opponent within 2 squares by making an attack roll against the target’s Reflex Defense. A successful attack knocks the opponent Prone and deals 1d4 bludgeoning damage. A Thisspiasian with the Whirlwind Attack Feat may alternately make an Area Attack against all opponents within 2-squares as a Full-Round Action. * Automatic Languages: All Thisspiasians can speak, read, and write Thisspiasian. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Thisspiasians